


The Boss and the Racer

by AWorldOfMyOwnCreation



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering in a car, Gambler Xiao Zhan, Gambling, M/M, Mob Boss Xiao Zhan, Racer Wang Yibo, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation/pseuds/AWorldOfMyOwnCreation
Summary: Wang Yibo could still feel adrenaline coursing through him, the cheer of the crowd heightening the euphoria he feels after winning the race. But more than anything, it was the piercing eyes watching him that made him preen.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	The Boss and the Racer

Wang Yibo could still feel adrenaline coursing through him, the cheer of the crowd heightening the euphoria he feels after winning the race. But more than anything, it was the piercing eyes watching him that made him preen. He forced himself not to seek the man out, forced himself to be patient like he’s been doing for the past two and a half years. For now, he basked in the spotlight.

Four hours later, Yibo was holding a champagne flute, smiling politely at the executives and sponsors singing his praises. His eyes scanned the room, not liking what he saw when it landed on his target.

“Did you know Xiao Zhan gambled ¥80,000,000 on you?” one of the sponsors asked, noticing where his attention drifted off.

Yibo’s head snapped to the man, eyes wide in shock and disbelief. “What?”

“He gambled 80,000,000 RMB on you,” he repeated. “No one believed you were going to win. Tough luck on them, I heard Xiao Zhan won three times the amount he gambled.”

“That man is scary,” another one added, “barely 30 and he’s already on top of the underworld’s food chain.”

They continued talking about him, Yibo tried to pay attention but failed, mind still wrapped around the fact that Xiao Zhan gambled on _him_.

Xiao Zhan was the leader of one of the most powerful Triad in China, taking the role when he was only 18 after his father was killed by a rival group. After taking on the role, he got rid of all illegal doings and focused more on protection and business, almost half of China’s leading enterprises were connected to him. This didn’t stop the young boss from taking part in the gambling circle. Motorcycle racing is one them. Xiao Zhan bought the Yamaha team six years ago, becoming a sort of patron for the team. Every race, Xiao Zhan himself chooses a racer to bet on, if that racer wins, he gives them 1/4 of the winnings, 1/8 is given to Yamaha. Each racer on the team has three chances, three chances to take first place in an official race, if they managed to achieve this, they’ll be added on the list of names Xiao Zhan could bet on. So far, only 4 people were on that list, all of them veterans.

This race was Yibo’s last chance to have his name on that list, his two chances lost after a mechanical failure during his first race and a sabotage on his second, which was how the whole racing team of China found out not to mess with Yamaha. To say Yibo was livid during that time was an understatement, he was feeling good about that race, he knew in his gut he was going to take first place, but then he crashed. He and the other racer came out unscathed, and he would have taken that fall easily enough if it wasn’t for the fact that the other racer didn’t even give him a glance before taking off. Yibo couldn’t even do the same because something went wrong with his bike, again. The icing on the cake was when a video was released showing how the other team celebrated his fall. After the race, Yibo went to confront the other racer, who frustratingly enough, actually won, but the other racer ignored him. Yibo had no choice but to let the higher ups decide whether or not the fall was intentional, even though it was obvious that it was. He wasn’t going to get his hopes up for that, even his team accepted that it would probably be ruled out as an honest accident.

Xiao Zhan made his appearance just as he and his team were getting ready to walk away. The man made his way up front and actually congratulated the other racer. This caused a huge uproar in the field, cameras and reporters descended on the two teams, waiting to see if the boss was going to switch teams, the whole thing being live-streamed on every screen surrounding the field. Yibo remembered feeling his whole world crumble watching the man.

“It was such a shame,” the racer lamented, not even bothering to hide his amusement, “Tracer85 should have been on the podium with me, but alas, it was not meant to be,” he threw a glance at a seething Yibo, “maybe next time.”

Yibo was ready to punch the man’s lights out, but what Xiao Zhan said stopped him.

“Yeah. It is a shame.”

The tone of his voice completely agreeing with what he said. Yibo had to bite the inside of his cheeks to ignore the sting in his eyes.

“If only you were a professional and knew what you were doing on that track.”

You could hear a pin drop at the silence that descended after Xiao Zhan spoke.

“Excuse me?”

Xiao Zhan raised an eyebrow, “Hm? Do you want me to repeat what I said?”

The racer’s face was so red, Yibo had to stop himself from laughing, his teammates had no such qualm.

“Pardon me, Xiao Xiansheng,” the leader of the other team intervened, “Su She is one of our team’s veteran. He is a very, _very_ professional racer.”

Xiao Zhan stared at him. “He’s a veteran? _And_ a professional?”

The leader nodded. “Yes.”

“If he’s the kind of professional veteran you have on your team... then Laoshi, you need to change your teams’ training regime.” Xiao Zhan continued on like the other team wasn’t staring at him in various state of disbelief. “If your very, very professional racer didn’t know the right way to turn, the right _time_ to turn,” he shook his head, “I worry for the integrity of your team.”

“Wang Yibo lost because I’m a better racer than him!” Su She exclaimed, glaring menacingly at the amused boss.

Yibo didn’t even have time to process that, Xiao Zhan was already on a roll.

“Is that so?” the boss asked, the mocking in his tone so loud, “If you’re a better racer than Yibo. Prove it.”

Both teams looked at him in confusion.

“Yibo. Your spare bike is on stand-by, right?”

“Yes,” the answer came immediately.

Xiao Zhan smirked, eyes focused entirely on the younger. “Can you race?”

Yibo smirked back. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Xiao Zhan rolled his eyes without any heat before turning to look at the still pissed off racer. “Then I propose a rematch. Between you and Wang Yibo. Will you accept?”

“Yes,” Su She agreed before anyone could say anything.

Xiao Zhan gave his leader an amused look, “Why do you look so reluctant? I thought this guy was a pro-veteran.”

“Please, don’t be mistaken. I’m merely worried—”

“You don’t have to worry about anything,” Xiao Zhan cut off, “just get your racer on the track.”

No one was willing to go against the Triad boss. He wanted a rematch, he got a rematch, a rematch that Yibo won, beating not just the so called pro-veteran—leaving him practically in the dust—but also his previous record.

“You can keep the trophy and the win. Yibo doesn’t need it.” Xiao Zhan had said after the match, not even sparing the other team another glance before he left.

_This doesn’t count._

Was the message Yibo received when he opened his phone. _I know_.

The humiliation the other team faced was enough for their own patron to not want anything to do with them, even some of their sponsors cut off contacts with them, the ones that stayed demanded to have Su She removed from the team.

Xiao Zhan takes the safety of Yamaha team seriously, deliberate accidents caused by petty and jealous racers will not be tolerated. He also takes his gambling seriously, the fact that he gambled on Yibo despite him not being on the roster made the young man more determined.

Yibo excused himself and strode to where the boss is, surrounded by men and women trying to seduce him.

“Oh!” one of the racer from a different team exclaimed when he joined them. “The champion himself. Congratulations, Wang Yibo.”

Yibo nodded in acknowledgement, eyes meeting the entertained ones of the older.

“We were just talking about you,” a woman—the sister of a CEO of some company Yibo didn’t bother remembering the name of—said. She was plastered on Xiao Zhan’s side, her boobs looking like it was one press away from spilling out of the low cut neckline of her dress.

Yibo raised an eyebrow, schooling his expression into a blank one despite the ire he was feeling inside. He could see the bastard trying to control his amusement. “Is that so?”

The woman nodded, turning to Xiao Zhan with what she thinks is a charming smile. “I was telling Xiao Zhan it was about time you took first place.”

Xiao Zhan held Yibo’s gaze as he answered. “That’s right. Took you long enough, Wang Yibo.”

The younger swallowed, feeling smug when the man’s eyes tracked the movement. “I’m sorry about that, Xiao Laoshi.”

Before anything else could be said, one of Yibo’s teammates, Yin Zheng, approached their circle. “I’m sorry everyone, I need to borrow Yibo.”

Xiao Zhan waved a hand. “Go ahead.”

Yibo had no choice but to follow after the older racer. By the time he finished talking to his newly acquired sponsors, Xiao Zhan was nowhere to be found, so was the woman, which made the younger’s blood boil.

“Laoban went to the restroom,” Xiao Zhan’s righthand said when he saw Yibo approaching. “You might want to hurry. That woman went after him.”

Yibo was already moving before Wang Talu could finish talking, ignoring those who tried to talk to him as he nearly ran to the restroom’s direction. Just as he was about to enter, the door opened and the woman walked past him without sparing him a look, angry and embarrassed.

Xiao Zhan met his eyes through the mirror when he entered, the older raising an eyebrow, watching him approach without saying anything, not even when he was close enough he could feel the heat the man was emitting.

“You rejected her?”

“Wasn’t interested.”

“Oh? Not in the mood for women tonight?”

Yibo saw his mouth quirk.

“Maybe I’m just not in the mood for her.”

Yibo grabbed him by the hips and spun him around, leaning in until his lips was a hairsbreadth away from his. “I won, Zhan-ge.”

“You did.”

“Which means _I’m_ the one you’re going to take home tonight.”

Xiao Zhan licked his lips, the tip of his tongue brushing against Yibo’s lips. “You are.”

“Good.”

Yibo pressed their mouth in a searing kiss, pushing his tongue inside the other’s mouth to finally taste him. Xiao Zhan opened up for him willingly, hands going to the back of his head to keep him in place. The younger’s hands slipped down his ass, gripping the flesh before lifting him onto the sink and slotting himself between his legs. Every sound they make echoed around them, the wet sound of their tongue rubbing wildly against each other, the noises they make when their tongue was sucked by the other. Yibo nipped at the older’s lower lip before pulling back. The hungry look in the other’s eyes making him harder than he already was.

Xiao Zhan reached down between them and cupped him. “So hard for me already.”

Yibo groaned, head tilting back when the man started mouthing at his neck, rubbing himself against his palm as he sucked on his adam’s apple. “Zhan-ge...”

A knock on the door made the two pause.

“Laoban, the car is ready.”

Yibo quirked an eyebrow. Xiao Zhan grinned, giving his dick a squeeze before pushing him back and jumping off the counter.

“Come on.”

The racer followed after him, not really caring about how his hard-on was clearly noticeable, Xiao Zhan himself wasn’t bothered with the obvious chub on his pants.

Wang Talu was waiting for them when they opened the door, face blank as he proceeded to lead the way to the underground garage.

Yibo could barely control himself, fingers itching to touch the older man. He’s waited almost three years for this.

_“I have no interest in a fucking kid, Wang Yibo.”_

_“I’m not a kid!”_

_“You’re 19. Ask me again when you’re older.”_

_“I know what I want, Zhan-ge. I want you. I fucking want you!”_

_“And you think I want you?”_

_“Yes! You want me just as much as I want you. I’m not blind, Xiao Zhan.”_

_“No, you’re not. You’re delusional.”_

_“You’re a fucking liar!”_

_“Whatever. Get your name on the list. If you can manage that. Come at me all you want.”_

He was sliding on to Xiao Zhan’s lap before the door was fully closed, grabbing a fistful of his short locks as he latched on his mouth, tongue shoving down the other’s throat. He could hear the divider going up and the car starting but paid it no mind. Busying himself with unbuttoning the other’s shirt, eager to touch his warm skin.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan grunted against his lips, fingers working to unbuckle the younger’s belt.

“Gege,” Yibo moaned. He ran his tongue along Xiao Zhan’s jaw, down his neck until he reached his collar, sucking a welt on the unmarred skin. He let out a hiss when his dick sprung free from its confines, head flushed red and already leaking.

“Fuck, baby.”

The endearment made Yibo groan throatily. He pressed his face into the curve of Xiao Zhan’s neck, mouthing at the skin as a warm hand fisted his hard cock.

“You’re so hard, Yibo. So eager. Been waiting long?”

Yibo bit his neck. The tease only chuckled. “Whose fault is that?”

“Didn’t you know?” Xiao Zhan whispered, fist working furiously, the pre-come oozing out of Yibo’s slit making the slide easier. And wetter. “Waiting is the most romantic word in the dictionary.”

“Says... says who?” Yibo breathed out, hips moving to match Xiao Zhan’s pace.

“Me.”

Yibo panted hard against Xiao Zhan’s neck, feeling his orgasm closing in on him with every twist of his wrist.

“Zhan-ge... fuck. I’m close... Xiao Zhan... Xiao Zhan...”

Yibo came with a loud cry of the older’s name, body shuddering from the force of his release.

“That was fast,” Xiao Zhan mused, eyeing his cum filled hand thoughtfully.

“Been...” Yibo breathed heavily, body sagging against the other, “been waiting for your touch.”

He let Xiao Zhan pull his face off his neck, the look on his face made Yibo tremble.

“Look at you,” Xiao Zhan murmured, running a thumb along the younger’s lower lip, pulling at the plump lip to guide his mouth into parting for him to delve his tongue in.

Yibo whimpered at the feel of the other’s finger circling his hole, the thought of his own come being used as lube made his dick twitch, the slight burn of the finger suddenly pushing inside making him gasp against the tongue inside his mouth. A hand slid to the back of his neck, trapping him in place. Yibo could feel his own saliva running down his chin, hear his whimper growing louder when Xiao Zhan added another finger, fucking into him in rapid succession while taking care not to even graze his sweet spot as he scrape his fingers harshly against his walls. Yibo was starting to get dizzy from lack of air as he continued to gasp and moan against the older’s tongue, his dick growing back to full hardness at the sensation.

Just as the lack of air was becoming too much, Xiao Zhan started hitting his prostate dead on, forcing Yibo to pull his head away to suck in the air back into his lungs, finding it hard to do so with Xiao Zhan continuing his assault. The dark eyes watching him fall apart made heat spread all over his body, the pleasure of knowing that the older was enjoying himself—enjoying _him_ , triggered his second orgasm for the night. And then everything went black.

When Yibo came to, Xiao Zhan was leaning back against the seat, arms wrapped around his waist, running a hand up and down his spine.

“You’re back?”

Yibo nuzzled his neck. “How long was I out?”

“A couple of minutes.”

Xiao Zhan lifted his chin and pressed a kiss against his lips. “Can you still go? I haven’t come yet.”

Yibo trapped his lower lip between his teeth, licking at the mole below before pulling away. “I’ve waited long enough. I’m not gonna end this night without having your dick inside me.”

Xiao Zhan quirked an eyebrow, eyes twinkling in amusement and lust. “The vitality of youth.”

“Zhan-ge is not that old.”

Xiao Zhan hummed, pulling him in another make-out session that was more tongue clashing than an actual kiss. Yibo rubbed his ass against the hardness he could feel, his own cock rubbing against the other’s abdomen.

The two pulled apart when the car stopped, a thin thread of saliva still connecting them.

“We’re here.”

Yibo completely forgot they were still on a moving car. With a driver up front. He was still trying to decide if he should care when he felt Xiao Zhan tucking him back in his pants.

“Get off.”

The younger humphed, grinding down on his erection before pulling off and stepping out of the car, completely at ease with a how he look. Fucked out.

“Thanks, Darren.”

“Have fun~”

Yibo smirked. “We will,” he assured, wrapping an arm around the older’s shoulder and steering the man away, leaving the righthand man cackling behind them.

Yibo waited until they were inside the elevator before sucking on Xiao Zhan’s neck, rubbing his erection against his hip as the owner punched in the code for his penthouse. They spent the whole elevator ride frotting their clothed cocks against each other, lips locked together in a deep kiss. They were barely out of the elevator before Yibo found himself being pressed against a wall.

“I need to fuck you now, Yibo. Tell me I can.”

“Please,” Yibo groaned, hands scrambling to get the other man naked. Once Xiao Zhan was bare in front of him, Yibo took his fill, licking his lips when his eyes reached the black trail leading down the hard cock between his legs.

Xiao Zhan growled, grabbing the younger and pulling him almost violently towards the bedroom where he practically threw the man on the bed.

Yibo got rid of his clothes while the other reached for the bedside table to get lube and condoms, grinning smugly when his soon-to-be lover paused to eye his body hungrily. He grabbed hold of his erection, jerking himself off.

“Zhan-ge, hurry up.”

Xiao Zhan clicked his tongue, dropping the stuff on top of the table before crawling up the bed and hovering above the smug man. Yibo wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a tongue filled kiss. He grabbed the other’s wrist before he could reach for the condom, causing him to pull back and stare at him with a confuse look.

“I got tested three days ago. I’m clean.” Yibo bit his lip, looking uncertain for the first time. “If... if you tell me the same...”

The older man just stared at him, Yibo fought down the urge to squirm. He felt his stomach drop when Xiao Zhan continued to reach for the table, eyes darting away. It wasn’t until he heard a bottle uncapping that Yibo looked back. Swallowing audibly as Xiao Zhan slicked himself up without breaking eye contact.

Yibo threw his head back with a loud moan when Xiao Zhan sheathed himself to the hilt in one thrust.

“You know what this means, right?” Xiao Zhan whispered against his ear, breaths coming out labored as he started thrusting languidly inside him. “You’re mine now, Yibo. No one else can touch you. No one else can have you.”

The younger whimpered. “Yes... yes...”

He could feel every bit of Xiao Zhan’s cock moving inside him, feel the veins scraping against his tight walls. Yibo wrapped his legs around his waist, a hand running down his ass to push him deeper inside.

“Baby...” Xiao Zhan groaned against his neck. “You feel so good, Yibo. So perfect for me.”

The praise made Yibo whine. Face flushing as the cock inside him slammed harder.

“Zhan-ge... I want... I want...”

Xiao Zhan pecked his lips, making another whine escape him.

“What do you want, baby?” He licked at his jaw, “Tell me what you want.”

Yibo squirmed under him, hips moving to meet his thrust. “I want to ride you. Please, Zhan-ge. Let me ride you.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan groaned. He gave the younger one hard thrust before pulling out, lying downbeside him with a hand tucked behind his head, the other pumping his hard cock as he raised an eyebrow at his lover. “Well?”

Yibo moved to straddle the man’s hips, slapping his hand away from his cock and dropping down in one go. Xiao Zhan grunted below him, hips snapping up with a loud smack.

“Xiao Zhan!”

“Baby, move.”

Yibo moved his hips expertly, head thrown back as he rode the hard cock below him.

“Fuck, Yibo. Baby, look at you. So gorgeous.”

“Zhan-ge, stop talking,” Yibo whined, leaning down to press their forehead together without stopping his movement. “You’re gonna make me come!”

“Isn’t that the point of fucking?” the older teased, breaths coming out a bit uneven as Yibo rode him faster.

The harsh sound of their skin slapping together echoed around the room.

“Want to...” Yibo panted, “want to come with Zhan-ge...”

“Fuck!” Xiao Zhan grabbed his waist, pulling him down on his cock in time with his thrust, head tilting up to capture his lips.

Yibo continued bouncing up and down on him, meeting him thrust for thrust with a loud smack. He could barely think, all his senses overwhelmed by Xiao Zhan, the feeling of fullness of having Xiao Zhan’s cock fucking inside him, the taste of Xiao Zhan’s kisses, the sound Xiao Zhan made, the smell of Xiao Zhan, sex and Yibo’s own scent mixing with his.

“Z-Zhan-ge. Zhan-ge, I’m close...”

“Me too,” Xiao Zhan grunted, hips fucking up frantically. “Don’t stop, baby. Make your gege come.”

His words made Yibo come untouched, crying out as his body trembled, ribbons of come landing on Xiao Zhan’s front.

Xiao Zhan cursed under him, gritting his teeth as he chased his own release. Yibo’s own body gave out, landing on his own come as his sensitive body continued to be used, letting out small whimpers at the overstimulation. Xiao Zhan managed five more hard thrusts before his load filled Yibo’s ass.

It took a few minutes for them to come down from their high, their heavy breaths the only sound in the room as they waited.

“Baby?”

Yibo grunted in reply, burying his face against Xiao Zhan’s neck.

“Yibo... we need to clean up.”

Yibo pretended not to hear him, flinching slightly when the man pinched his ass.

“Yibo.”

“Zhan-ge,” he whined. “You broke me. So you clean me.”

“You are such a fucking brat,” the older complained.

Yibo pulled back and met his bemused gaze. “I’m your brat now. You have to take full responsibility.”

A soft smile spread across Xiao Zhan’s face at the defiant look on the younger’s face.

“I will, baby.” Xiao Zhan wrapped his arms around him, pressing a sweet kiss on his temple, so in contrast with how he’s been acting the whole night. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Yibo huffed, pulling back to kiss his lover on the lips. “You better. I’ve been so patient, I deserve a price.”

Xiao Zhan hummed against his lips, moving to sit up with him on his lap, cock still buried in his ass.

“How about fucking me on our next round? Does that count as a price?”

Yibo grinned widely. “Definitely.”


End file.
